Uskon huomisen vielä koittavan Osa 1 Peura
by AliceWonder
Summary: Clarice niminen nuori nainen herää autostaan, keskellä sumuista metsää. Tarina on kokonaan omahahmo pohjainen.


Alku:

Auto-onnettomuus

Clarice hengitti syvään ja kiivaasti rattinsa takana, ihmetellen mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hänen aivonsa huusivat hallelujaa ja kädet tärisivät rattia vasten jota hän puristi edelleen. Adrenaliini oli saanut hänet viretilaan, se oli hieman sama tunne kuin havahtua kesken yötä hereille täysin pirteänä, tai painajaisen jälkeen. Hän irrotti kätensä ratista, ne olivat nihkeät kauhun nostattamasta hiestä. Nainen laski ne syliinsä. Ajatusten alkaessa kirkastua, tuntui että koko maailma kirkastui samaan aikaan. Clarice sulki hetkeksi silmänsä, kelatakseen mitä oli juuri tapahtunut. Hän kävi kaiken uudestaan läpi mielessään.

Pimeä tie, silmät, varjo ja törmäys, hän oli alkanut jarruttamaan, mutta oli aloittanut sen liian myöhään. Kauanko hän oli ollut tajuttomana, mitä kello oli. Hän katsahti autonsa kelloa, vanhaa analogista, se näytti kuutta, mutta oliko se ollut kuusi juuri silloin. Päässä pyöri niin kovasti ettei Clarice ollut enää varma mitä kello oli ollut, hän katsahti rannekelloaan, se näytti samaa. Sitten hän muisti, hän oli törmännyt peuraan, matkalla tyttöystävänsä luokse, hän oli ajanut pientä ylinopeutta päästäkseen näkemään uuden tyttärensä, niin Marilyn oli synnyttänyt, Clarice oli päättänyt oikaista ja nyt hän oli keskellä ei mitään autossa. Autosta kuului sihinää konepellin alta, vesihöyry nousi ilmaan tasaisena valkena virtana. Auto ei näyttänyt kuitenkaan olevan sen partaalla että olisi ollut syttymässä palamaan.

Clarice tarkasti pikaisesti että hän oli kunnossa, jalat liikkuivat, eikä niissä tuntunut laisinkaan kipua, hän liikutti molempia käsiään ja nekin liikkuivat normaalisti. Pää oli kasassa, joskin, kun hän koski ohimoidensa sivua hän huomasi veren jo kuivuneen ihoon. Clarice kirosi kun veristä karstaa irtosi hänen poskestaan, kiroaminen auttoi, mutta se kuulosti myös pelottavalta.

Clarice ei ollut koskaan ollut sitä tyyppiä joka pelkäsi kauhuelokuvia, mutta hänen oli pakko myöntää, että siinä pimeässä metsän kolkkoudessa hänen yksinäinen äänensä kuulosti karulta ja vieraalta. Nainen päätti yrittää nousta autosta, se onnistuikin, mutta hänen oli nojattava samantien autoonsa jottei hän olisi pyörtynyt, häntä huimasi ja oksennus nousi kurkkuun, sieltä ylös suoraan auton renkaan viereen. Nainen piteli päätään saadakseen maailman taas kohdilleen silmien takana. Hän nosti katseensa varovasti pimeään sumuiseen, valtavien vuoristo kuusien peittämään metsään. Clarice huokaisi, olikohan Marilyn huolissaan. Oliko tämä soittanut jo virkavallalle, nämä eivät tietenkään tekisi mitään vielä. Sanoisivat vain että Clarice oli kai jäänyt johonkin nukkumaan, kuten olisi kuulunut, kun lähti väsyneenä ajamaan.

Hänen päänsä pysyi jo jotenkin kasassa ja hän päätti hieman tutkia ympäristöään, sekä autoa jolla ei enää ajettaisi pätkääkään, moottori oli leikannut kiinni, se oli sammunut, mutta virta oli edelleen päällä. Valot, kehnoimmat mitä ikinä oli varmastikaan niin halpaan autoon vain voitu ikinä pistää, osoitti kellertävällä loisteellaan lyhyen matkaa mustaa tietä. Clarice käveli, tai pikemminkin veti itseään, autoa pitkin nokalle. Hän nousi ennen nokkapeltiä pystyyn hieman huterille jaloilleen ettei olisi satuttanut itseään höyryyn. Nainen katsahti nokkapeltiä joka oli kauniisti keskeltä kasassa, kuin se olisikin ollut egyptin pyramidi mikä oli iskeytynyt hänen nokkapeltiinsä eikä eläin.

Clarice kurottautui hieman eteenpäin ja näkikin peuran, se makasi keskivartalo täysin murskana auton edessä ja jokin sen raajoista, oli enää mahdotonta tunnistaa mikä niistä, edelleen polki, kuin se olisi epätoivoisesti yrittänyt pakoon kuolleenakin. Haju joka siitä lähti oli karmea, se oli jo kärpästen peittämä ja Claricen oli pakko heittää uudestaan ylen sillä ei kestänyt sen makean mätää hajua. Ehkä eläin oli ollut sairas ja siksi haisi jo niin pahalle, selvästi sillä oli karvaa vain siellä sun täällä. Hitto, kukaties eläimetkin olivat oppineet tekemään itsemurhan hyppäämällä autojen eteen. Raskaasti nieleskellen ja suutaan pyyhkien nainen lähti hivuttautumaan takaisin kohti etupenkkiä, auto ei ollut syttymässä heti palamaan tai räjähtämässä joten hän voisi istua siinä sisällä ja odottaa apua.

Clarice ei vielä omistanut sellaista uutta hienoa kännykkää joista nykyään niin paljon puhuttiin, vaikka Marilyn oli vannottanut häntä hankkimaan sellaisen heti kun heidän lapsensa syntyisi. Ajatus pienestä appelsiinin tuoksuisesta lapsesta lämmitti hänen muuten järkynyttä mieltään.

Marilyn, kaunis Marilyn, samanniminen kuin se kuuluisa näyttelijä ja yhtä kauniskin. Marilynissä oli sellaista eleganttia kauneutta, joka tuntui kumpuavan muualta kuin pelkästä ulkonäöstä. Clarice sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ajatellakseen upeaa morsiantaan jonka kanssa oli mennyt naimisiin keväällä. Hän oli ollut onnensa kukkuloilla, hän oli saanut pukeutua smokkiin ja Marilyn, voi luoja kuinka seksikäs tämä oli ollutkaan, upeaan valkoiseen pukuun. He olivat jopa löytäneet papin joka oli suostunut siunaamaan lesboparin, oikea kirkollinen uudisraivaaja.

Clarice puhalteli käsiinsä, oli harvinaista että siihen aikaan tultiin ulos kaapista, suorastaan hengenvaarallista, mutta Marilyn ja Clarice olivat päättäneet siitä jo aikoja sitten. Yhdessä eräänä ihana iltana kun he olivat maanneet seksin jälkeen uuvahtaneina, Marilyn hänen sylissään lämmin hengitys hänen rintojaan vasten.

Siinä kylmässä ajatus toisen lämmöstä tuntui lohdulliselta mutta samalla hirvittävän haikealta. Miksei kukaan ollut tullut vastaan, pysähtynyt auttamaan. Missä olivat muut tiellä matkustavat autoilijat, kello ei ollut vielä niin paljoa, etteikö liikenne olisi ollut täysin hiljaista. Clarice vilkaisi uudestaan kelloaan, se oli edelleen kuusi, samaa näytti edelleen hänen autonsa kello.

Nainen kirosi uudestaan, taaskin ympäristö tuntui muuttavan hänen äänensä kylmäksi ja vihaisemmaksi. Hän katsahti ympärilleen vielä kerran, metsää, pimeää metsää. Clarice teki päätöksensä hetkessä, hän oli ollut tajuttomana pitkään ja oli siinä kunnossa että kykenisi kävelemään jos vaikka vastaan tulisi kaupunkia tai huoltoasemaa, tämä oli sentään sen verran hyväkuntoinen tie että varmasti tässä oli paljon liikennettä, ei muuten kukaan vaivautuisi pitämään siitä niin hyvää huolta. Hän nousi autostaan viileään yöhön ja päätti ottaa mukaan pilottitakkinsa jonka, vanhan auton viimein lämmetessä, oli heittänyt aikaisemmin takapenkille ajon aikana.

Clarice raaputti hieman kuivunutta verta kasvoistaan ja kääri takin päällensä, lähtien kävelemään reippaasti tietä eteenpäin. Hän muisti ettei ainakaan matkan varella ollut kylää tai huoltoasemaa lähellä tämä tuki hänen teoriaansa siitä että apua olisi edessä päin. Usko siihen valoi häneen voimaa ja toivoa, Clarice uskaltautui jopa hyräilemään hänen ja Marilynin lempikappaletta Janis Joplinin kappaletta, Oh lord wont you by me a mercedes benz. Mersu, sen Clarice hankkisi ensi töikseen nyt kun lapsikin oli tullut heidän elämäänsä. Se oli luotettava ja turvallinen, kallis tietenkin, mutta vain parasta hänelle ja Marilynille kun oli autoista kyse.

Clarice havahtui ympäristöönsä kun huomasi sankan sumun nousevan pikkuhiljaa metsästä, ilma selvästi oli lämpimämpää siinä suunnassa minne hän oli matkalla. Jos vaikka kylmyys ei pääsisi samalla tavalla yllättämään kuin autossa.

Vasta silloin hän muisti jättäneensä avaimet virtalukkoon ja auton päälle, miksi hän näin oli tehnyt. Akku tyhjenisi väistämättä, ehkä joku huomaisi auton, varastettaisi sitä ei enää, jollei joku sattunut tulemaan hinurin kanssa paikalle sillä hetkellä. Sekös vasta olisikin ollut jonkun onnenpotku. Clarice huokaisi ja kaivoi tupakkaa taskustaan, hän imaisi yhden syöpäkääryleen huultensa väliin ja piilotti loput takaisin takkiinsa. Zippon pieni liekki ei paljoa valoa tarjonnut siinä sumussa mutta tupakan se sytytti kyllä. Nainen katseli kuinka Tupakan harmaa savu sekoittui sumuun, hän tunki kätensä taskuihinsa, jättäen tupakan palamaan huulen mutkaan.

Kengistä kuului pientä kopinaa askellusten tahtiin, ääni ei kuitenkaan kantanut pitkälle vaan hukkui kosteaan ilmaan, kuin sumu olisi nielaissut ja tukahduttanut sen. Tupakan pään pieni liekki valaisi välillä naisen kova ilmeisiä kasvoja ja hän alkoi nurista hiljaa ärsyyntyneenä siitä ettei saanut olla pitelemässä uutta kaunista tytärtään.

He olivat yhdessä Marilynin kanssa valinneet luovuttajan, heidän oma yhteinen lapsensa. Clarice huomasi pureskelleensa filtteriä ja halusi kiukustuneena polkea jalkaansa, kun jostain kuului tukahdutettua mutinaa. Clarice jäykistyi ja jäi pimeään kuuntelemaan, hän ei nähnyt sumun läpi mitään, mutta kuunteli hiljaa, kuinka joku kulki jossain lähellä. Kaiken järjen mukaan jos se oli ihminen hänen olisi pitänyt huutaa tätä avuksi ja kertoa onnettomuudestaan. Jokin kuitenkin esti häntä avaamasta suutaan, eikä se ollut pelkästään pelko siitä että tupakka tippuisi hänen huuliltaan jos hän avaisi sen huutoon. Ilmassa oli sähköä, se nosti hänen lyhyet niskakarvansa pystyyn ja muistutti etäisesti siitä että oli aika taas kyniä hiukset. Se oli niin typerä ajatus, niin etäinen siinä tilanteessa että se oli jopa huvittava. Ääni katosi, mutta nainen pysyi paikoillaan, ehkä se oli ollut jokin eläin, peto kenties, mutta eikö se silloin olisi haistanut hänet. Hän hengitteli hetken aivan rauhassa, imeskellen tupakkaa vain juuri ja juuri jottei valo olisi paljastanut häntä, kun Clarice oli aika varma ettei se olento ollut enää lähellä hän lähti liikkeelle uudestaan, hitaammin ja kevyemmin. Kun hän tajusi sen hän ärähti taas.  
>"SENKIN TYHMÄ ÄMMÄ PELKÄÄT ÄÄNIÄ!" Hän huudahti vihaisena itselleen, miksi nyt pelätä jotain ääniä. Häntä otti niin päähän. Nainen lähti eteenpäin uudella tarmolla, hätkähtääkseen uudestaan kun yht äkkiä sumun keskellä olikin pieni aukko tai iso koska kyltti joka mainosti seuraavaa kaupunkia toivottaen tervetulleeksi. Kyltti näkyi kokonaan, kuin se olisi häätänyt kaiken sumun ympäriltään jonkinlaisella voimalla. Claricen mieliala nousi, kaupunki, hän saisi apua ja soitettua Marilynille olevansa kunnossa, tulevansa heti kun saisi kyydin. Hänen sydämensä läpätti rinnassa innostuneena ja hän suorastaan kiisi kaupunkiin isoilla harppauksilla.<p>

Kyltti jäi hänen taaksensa, sen verhosi pian sumu joka ympäröi koko kaupunkia ja piilotti sisäänsä kaiken.


End file.
